Un amour interdit
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: Suzaku et Lelouch se retouvent sept ans après l'invasion du Japon et se rendent compte que leurs sentiments ont évolués vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre. Comment vont-ils surmonter les obstacles pour vivre leur romance? YAOI, LEMON  Un drôle de Romeo et Juliette
1. Retrouvailles en famille

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma seconde fic et j'espère qu'elle plaira autant, sinon plus que la première... Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Titre: Un amour interdit**

**Chapitre Premier: Retrouvailles en "famille"**

**Rating: M pour les scènes suivantes ;)**

**Résumé: Le 10 août 2010 du calendrier impérial, l'empire sacré de Britannia écrase les forces japonaises**** et conquiert le pays en moins d'un mois grâce à leur nouveaux mechas nommés _Knightmare_. Dans la défaite, le Japon perdit son indépendance et fut renommé _Area 11_. Les japonais quant à eux perdirent tous leurs droits et leur identité nationale, renommés _Eleven_. Ils furent déplacés dans des ghettos, cédant la majeure part du territoire aux colons britanniens. Pourtant des mouvements rebelles naissent et les nationalistes japonais continuent la lutte pour l'indépendance. Sept ans plus tard, Lelouch, ex-prince Britannien, et Suzaku, son ami d'enfance, fils de l'ancien premier ministre japonais, séparés**** tous deux par la guerre, se retrouvent et reprennent leur vie comme si rien ne s'était passé pendant leur séparation. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue, leurs sentiments vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre ont changé et ils ne savent trop comment gérer ce changement plutôt étrange. et savourez**

**Bonne lecture... et savourez, ce n'est qu'un début.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Premier<strong>

**Retrouvailles en "famille"**

Lelouch attendait patiemment le professeur assis à sa place habituelle. Cela faisait une semaine que Suzaku avait rejoint son lycée et il en était heureux même si un détaille le froissait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, pourtant l'arrivée de Suzaku avait fait naître en lui un étrange sentiment. Pendant tout ce temps, quand ils avaient été séparés, il avait pensé qu'il l'oublierait, et à vrai dire il l'avait un peu oublié lui aussi. Pour cela il s'en voulait terriblement, mais bon que voulait-il? Loin des yeux loin du cœur comme dit le proverbe. Toujours est-il que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés il ne comptait plus laisser la maudite guerre de son père les séparer. La soif de pouvoir de cet homme finirait par le tuer.

La cloche sonna, le tirant de ses sombres pensées. Les quelques élèves qui n'étaient pas encore en classe se dépêchèrent de gagner leur place avant que leur professeur n'arrive et trouve quelque chose à redire. Suzaku arriva à son tour et s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté de Lelouch. Celui-ci se demanda alors ce qui se passerait si jamais son ami d'enfance apprenait qu'il était Zero. Que dirait-il ? Partirait-il ? Le dénoncerait-il ? Il n'en savait rien mais il s'arrangerait pour qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais, ou sinon, le plus tard possible. Il ne voulait pas non plus reperdre son ami d'enfance après si peu de temps. D'autant plus qu'il était membre de l'armée Britanienne, donc par voie de fait, son ennemi.

_Son __ennemi _! Il n'en revenait pas de considérer Suzaku comme ça. Cela le fit se sentir coupable vis-à-vis de son camarade. Comment cette situation avait-elle pu s'installer ? Comment lui pouvait-il cautionner ça ? Il tentait de combattre une guerre, et pour cela il utilisait la guerre elle-même. Pourtant il avait vu Suzaku, juste avant de recevoir son Geass, il savait pertinemment qu'il serait son ennemi, et pourtant il avait créé Zero, envers et contre tout. Surtout contre tout. Il aurait simplement pu se servir du Geass pour se défendre, pour sauver sa vie, quel besoin avait-il eu d'aller se fourvoyer dans les ennuies et de créer Zero? Maintenant la seule chose qui avait de l'importance, c'était qu'il devait se cacher de son meilleur ami et ça il avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

-Lamperouge ! Suivez un peu mon cours s'il vous plaît ! lança la prof.

-Oui Miss, marmonna-t-il.

Il s'efforça de suivre avant de décrocher au bout de 5 minutes et de laisser ses pensées divaguer vers son voisin. Ses yeux accrochèrent les cheveux bruns, glissèrent sur son profil droit, s'arrêtèrent un instant sur les grands yeux verts émeraude. Rivés sur le tableau dans une attitude concentrée, ils se tournèrent vers l'ex-prince et croisèrent le regard mauve intense, en faisant rougir Lelouch au passage. Ils se détournèrent tous les deux gênés et se concentrèrent sur le cours jusqu'à ce que ça sonne.

-Lelouch ! appela Suzaku.

-Oui ?

-Tu voudrais venir avec moi tout à l'heure ? Je sors en ville et vu qu'on a des tas de choses à rattraper, je me disais autant qu'on commence tout de suite.

-Ouais. Je passe juste chez moi pour prévenir Nunnaly. Allé viens, elle sera contente de te revoir.

-H-Hai…

Il sourit et suivit son ami vers la résidence.

-Nunnaly ! J'ai ramené quelqu'un que tu adoreras revoir.

-Qui donc Nii-san ? Ta petite amie ?

-Non, Nunnaly, pas encore. Non, je t'amène un ami.

-Ohayo Gusaimasu Nunnaly, lança Suzaku.

-Suzaku ! cria la jeune fille.

-Oui c'est moi, Nunnaly, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

-Très bien.

Elle afficha un immense sourire, de ceux qu'elle destinait généralement à son frère. Celui-ci s'en trouva un peu jaloux sur le coup, mais se réjouit intérieurement car il était heureux de voir les deux personne qu'il aimait le plus se retrouver et s'entendre comme s'il s'était quittés hier.

-Je vous laisse 5 minutes tous les deux, je dois poser mes affaires. Nunnaly, Suzaku et moi allons sortir, là maintenant, tu auras besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non tout va bien, dit –elle avec un grand sourire.

-Okay.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit doucement la porte. Comme il s'y attendait, C.C l'attendait affalée sur son lit, une revue à la main.

-Je ne fais que passer, C.C. Ce soir je sors avec Suzaku.

-Okay, si tu veux.

-Je risque de rentrer tard dans l'après-midi.

-Hum…

Il sorti aussi vite qu'il était rentré. Le manque de conversation de la jeune femme le laissait perplexe mais bon… il s'y était fait.

-Lelouch, et si nous gardions Suzaku pour dîner qu'en dis-tu ?

-Oui pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne sais pas… tenta l'intéressé.

-Oh allez Suzaku, ça fait tellement longtemps. Et puis ça nous fait plaisir.

-D'accord, dit-il en riant.

-Bon et bien tachons de revenir pour le dîner. Viens Suzaku. Tu n'as vraiment besoin de rien tu es sur Nunnaly ?

-Oui, oui allez-y, je m'occupe de tout avec Sayoko.

Elle les jeta presque dehors avant d'appeler Sayoko.

-Sayoko-san, pourriez-vous m'aider à préparer le dîner pour trois. Nous recevons Suzaku-kun ce soir.

-L'ami d'enfance de Lelouch-sama ?

-Oui.

Sayoko sourit devant l'air réellement emballé de la jeune aveugle, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu cet air réjouit. Ce Suzaku devait être réellement important pour ces deux enfants.

o°oOo°oOo°o

Les deux amis déambulaient maintenant depuis une heure en ville et discutaient joyeusement de tout et rien. Le sujet principal était les sept dernières années écoulées bien sûr. Ils avaient beaucoup trop de choses à raconter, tellement à vrai dire qu'ils auraient de quoi discuter pendant de longues soirées.

-Et là il s'est arrêté, il s'est retourné, et il m'a dit : « tu sais, c'est pas le processeur qui marche pas, c'est l'élément entre la chaise et la machine ! »

Tous deux partirent d'un grand éclat de rire, se tenant par les côtes tellement ils étaient secoués.

-J'espère que tu t'es amélioré en informatique depuis.

-J'ai bien du, sans quoi je pouvais pas intégrer l'armée, du coup il a dû me donner des cours d'informatique et j'ai dû, moi, subir des blagues du genre pendant 6 mois.

-Mon pauvre Suzaku. Bon, le principal c'est que tu saches te servir d'un ordinateur.

-Bof ! Je sais m'en servir, mais c'est pas dit que j'arrive à faire plus que le strict minimum avec.

Tous deux se regardèrent, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir tant ri. Un peu plus calme ils prirent alors la direction de la résidence.

Un délicat parfum s'échappait de la cuisine, dont la fenêtre était grande ouverte et ne laissait personne se tromper sur les talents culinaires de la jeune sœur de Lelouch. Elle était, selon les dires du conseil des élèves, une excellente cuisinière qui aurait sa place chez les plus grands chefs, mais qu'ils préféraient garder pour eux.

-Nunnaly ! On est rentrés.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger où une table les attendait tous les deux, et au bout de cette même table, Nunnaly, les yeux éternellement fermés, les attendait avec son plus beau sourire.

-Ça s'est bien passé pour vous deux ?

-Très bien Nunnaly. Encore une fois tu t'es surpassée, la flatta-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue pale.

-Oh, Sayoko-san m'a beaucoup aidé tu sais.

-Allez ne fais pas la modeste, tu es une excellente cuisinière admet le.

-Si tu le dis Nii-san.

Les deux garçons s'assirent de part et d'autre de la jeune fille et le dîner se passa le mieux du monde. C'était même le plus merveilleux repas qu'ils avaient pris durant les sept dernières années. Lelouch, perdu dans ses pensées, ne cessait de regarder son vis-à-vis, le dévorant du regard comme s'il allait s'envoler d'une minute à l'autre. Il lui trouvait un charme nouveau, une attitude plus posée que quand ils étaient enfants, une force tranquille qui l'attirait aussi sûrement qu'un pot de miel attire une abeille.

De son côté aussi Suzaku ne cessait de jeter de très léger coups d'œil à son meilleur amis. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changés d'un iota, ils avaient toujours cette magnifique couleur mauve profonde et cette détermination inébranlable, juste peut-être une pointe de mystère en plus, et aussi cette étincelle. C'était très étrange car il savait ce que ça voulait dire sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus.

o°oOo°oOo°o

Le repas prit rapidement fin et ils allèrent se poser dans le salon, la discussion allant toujours bon train. Ils racontaient leur vécu, décrivant leur vie. Plus le temps passait plus l'impression de séparation s'estompait.

Comme la pendule sonnait 11 heure, Nunnaly envoya tout le monde se coucher.

-Tu as raison, je vais devoir rentrer, déclara Suzaku.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Demanda son ami.

-Nan laisse, je me débrouillerais.

-Je serais plus rassurée si Lelouch te raccompagnait, Suzaku-kun.

-De plus on n'en aura pas pour longtemps si j'emprunte la moto de Rivalz.

-Bon, je suppose que si ça rassure Nunnaly, ça sera mieux.

-Allez viens alors.

Lelouch saisit le soldat par la manche et l'entraîna jusqu'au garage où l'attendait une petite moto et son side-car qu'ils laissèrent sur place.

Ils s'installèrent à califourchon sur l'engin et prirent la direction de la base militaire où logeait le brun. La moto filait tout en fluidité sur l'autoroute brillamment éclairée, leurs corps accolés.

Suzaku sentait l'excitation le gagner. Son ami sentait les fleurs de cerisier et la cire, et cette odeur l'enivrait aussi sûrement qu'une bouteille de saké. Il se sentit gagné par une chaleur dans son bas ventre qu'il essaya de réprimer tant bien que mal. Lelouch, qui avait senti le souffle de Suzaku sur sa nuque, avait été secoué d'un frisson. À son grand étonnement, il avait senti son ami se raidir dans son dos, et même si les bras de ce dernier restaient enroulés autour de sa taille, ils s'étaient un peu écartés de sa peau. Cette constatation le laissa perplexe quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se reconcentre sur la route. Ça ne servait à rien de créer un accident maintenant.

Les grands bâtiments de l'armée se dessinèrent bientôt à l'horizon et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient aux portes de la base. Le soldat descendit en se massant les fesses. La scelle était extrêmement inconfortable et les vibrations du moteur n'arrangeaient en rien le problème.

Lelouch, lui, souriait face au comportement de son camarade et se pencha vers lui quand il lui donna l'accolade. Il arrêta de respirer quand son nez capta l'odeur musquée et virile du pilote du Lancelot. C'est à grande peine qu'il se retint d'inspirer à grand coup, et lâcha son ami pour le voir disparaître en clopinant derrière la grande porte.

Il remit la moto en marche surpris de sa réaction. C'était un nouveau problème auquel il devait faire face. Il retournait encore et l'information dans sa tête, mais ça n'était pas possible ! Ils étaient tous deux des garçons, des amis d'enfance, presque des frères même, alors ce qu'il avait ressenti ne pouvait être plus qu'un élan d'affection comme en aurait deux frères. Ça n'était pas possible autrement.

Pourtant l'information tournait encore et encore, refusant de se dissiper.

_Je suis tombé amoureux de Suzaku ! De mon meilleur ami !_

Il rentra plus que perturbé et partit se coucher. Il restant longtemps allongé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, retournant toutes les données cherchant une faille dans son raisonnement.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas être tombé amoureux de Suzaku. Il était impossible qu'il ressente quoi que ce soit pour lui.

D'une parce que c'était son meilleur ami.

De deux parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Et de trois parce qu'il était membre de l'armée Britanienne et donc par voie de fait, son ennemi.

Il maudit intérieurement son imbécillité et se demanda encore une fois quel besoin avait-il eu de créer Zero avant de s'endormir vers 2 heures du matin. Il allait être fatigue aujourd'hui. Les profs ralleraient de plus en plus pour son attitude et sa baisse de concentration et si ça continuait, ils allaient se poser des questions. Et les questions il voulait les éviter à tout prix.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>**:**

**Lelouch: t'as vraiment cru que j'étais amoureux de Suzaku ?**

**Lovely K-chan: Ben oui, pourquoi ça te dérange *sourire de psychopathe***

**Suzaku: C'est vrai ça! Pourquoi? Tu m'aime pas? *tête de chien battu***

**Lelouch: Si, je t'adore, c'est pas ça le problème, c'est juste que, je sais pas si je pourrais sortir avec toi.**

**Loveloy K-chan: C'est ça, tu as peur en fait !**

**Lelouch: N-non... pas du tout.**

**Lovely K-chan: Mouaaaah! C'est mignon il rougit.**

**Allez le temps qu'ils règlent leur dispute de couple, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 2.**

**Par contre je ne m'avance pas du tout sur la date de publication, désolé...**


	2. Les mots pour le dire

**Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre, après le début légèrement ennuyeux de la fic, je vais essayer de le rendre un peu vivant, et surtout, j'espère, romantique... Au moins il est venu vite celui-là X)**

**Titre: Un amour interdit**

**Chapitre ****Second****: Les mots pour le dire**

**Rating: M pour les scènes suivantes ;)**

**Moi je dis... bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre second<strong>

**Les mots pour le dire**

Lelouch se leva fatigué, les traits tirés, et à son grand damne, avec une merveilleuse migraine.

_Bon ben pas le choix, je vais quand même en cours._

Il pris quand même un ou deux cachets en réserve, au cas où... au fond de lui pourtant, il se demandait encore pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte avec Suzaku.

_Bof, après tout, allons-y et advienne que pourra !_

Se dit-il en quittant son bâtiment pour rejoindre les salles de classe. La cour et les couloirs résonnaient du brouhaha ambiant et n'arrangeait en rien la céphalée du lycée qui se tenait presque la tête en rejoignant sa place.

_Bon dieu, mais pourquoi ils parlent autant ?_

-Lelouch, ça ne va pas ? demanda Shirley inquiète. Tu es tout pâle.

-Non, tout vas bien, juste une migraine, lui répondit-il en souriant.

-Oh, alors je vais te laisser te reposer, si jamais tu as besoin, je suis là.

Elle rejoignit Milly et le jeune homme la remercia intérieurement de ne pas insister plus que ça. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et tâcha de faire abstraction du monde qui l'entourait. Il n'entendit même pas Suzaku arriver à côté de lui.

-Salut Lelouch ! lança celui-ci.

Le bruit fit grimacer l'intéressé, qui se retourna tout de même vers son ami.

-Salut Suzaku, répondit celui-ci calmement, tu vas bien ?

-Moi, oui, mais à voir ta tête, toi c'est pas le cas.

Fâché d'avoir été percé par le soldat, Lelouch fronça les sourcils, ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur.

-Je reconnais là les prémices d'un beau mal de tête, déclara-t-il sérieusement. T'es sûr que t'étais obligé de venir ?

-Oui, je me fais trop remarquer par les profs en ce moment.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

Et mince, la seule chose dont il fallait éviter de parler à Suzaku, il venait de l'aborder. Quel idiot ! Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose et vite si il ne voulait pas voir sa couverture sauter bêtement.

-J'ai beaucoup de mal à rester concentré en ce moment.

-Je vois ça.

Apparemment il n'avait rien remarqué, mais Lelouch resta tout de même sur ses gardes.

-Au fait, remercie encore Nunnaly pour hier soir, c'était super de se retrouver tous ensemble comme avant.

-Je lui dirais.

Suzaku s'assit et laissa son regard glisser sur toutes les personnes présentes, mais aucune ne retenait son attention comme Lelouch. Assis nerveusement, les mains croisées négligemment devant sa bouche, ses grands yeux rivés sur le parc, tout en lui émouvais le brun qui ne pouvait empêcher l'excitation de monter en lui minute après minute. Il se trouvait idiot. Il piqua un fard et enfouit son visage dans un livre pour éviter de regarder l'objet de son désir.

Il s'en était rendu compte le veille en allant se coucher. Ce sentiment de joie et de calme qu'il ressentait en étant avec Lelouch avait dépassé l'amitié depuis longtemps, et la seule explication qu'il trouvait pour expliquer ça, c'était qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. Oh, il avait cherché des hypothèses pour expliquer ses sentiments, mais toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, elles avaient été rejetées, et la seule qui avait été retenue était celle-ci.

_Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de Lelouch ? Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un homme ?_

Ce matin, il s'était efforcé à grande peine de se comporter comme si de rien n'était, chose qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il refusait de trahir ses sentiments, surtout si cela signifiait perdre son meilleur ami. Encore une fois. Il grimaça rien qu'à cette pensée.

Ses yeux retournèrent caresser Lelouch, qui lui restait obstinément tourné vers l'extérieur. Il y a pas à dire, il était vraiment absent, même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, il savait que Lelouch ne pouvait pas s'être renfermé autant sur lui. Il lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain.

Et si c'était ses sentiments ? Après tout, il avait vu cette étincelle dans son regard, la même que la sienne, il en était convaincu. Et s tout comme lui, Lelouch était... amoureux ? Pas de lui, peut-être, mais de Milly ou Shirley.

Rien que de penser que Lelouch soit gay, ça lui paraissait le pire des mensonges. Non, Lelouch aimait les filles.

À cette pensée, Suzaku se rembruni. Il était déçu quelque part. Il aimait tellement son ami, il voulait que ça aille plus loin, mais si jamais il le refusait, il ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

-Tu semble soucieux, Suzaku. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda une voix à sa gauche.

Lelouch le regardait étrangement. Était-ce de la peur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux ? Ces grands yeux violets et chauds. Il s'en voulut immédiatement de lui causer un souci inutile.

-Si, si tout va très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils se regardèrent gênés, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Lelouch était heureux d'occuper, il le savait, les pensées de son ami, mais le savait mal à l'aise. Quelque part, cela l'amusa et il s'empêcha difficilement de jouer avec lui.

Quant à lui, Suzaku se sentait pris en faute, coupable d'avoir été surpris à observer son voisin avec insistance. Le petit sourire de Lelouch finit de l'achever. Il était forcément au courant, vu qu'il se comportait lui-même comme un imbécile. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de regarder l'ex-prince comme ça ?

-Tu as l'air de penser à des choses contrariantes.

-Non, je me demandais juste... nan oublie, c'est pas grave.

Il se détourna, marquant la fin de la discussion. Penaud, Lelouch reporta son attention sur le tableau au moment où la prof entrait. Il n'eut plus l'occasion de questionner Suzaku, et de toute façon, celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à ses questions.

o°oOo°oOo°o

La journée se passa normalement, et hormis le fait que les deux amis évitaient le plus possible les contacts, rien ne vint troubler la quiétude de l'académie Ashford. Le conseil des élèves se questionna, mais aucun des membres ne voulut déranger les deux garçons qui semblaient d'une humeur bien sombre.

Quand Lelouch rentra, il fut assai par une Nunnaly curieuse qui lui demandait sans cesse comment allait Suzaku. Elle voulait le réinviter, demandait pourquoi il restait sur cette base qui devait être sordide et pourquoi il ne venait pas vivre avec eux. Lelouch, dont le mal de tête était passé, sentit un point douloureux réapparaitre à la base de son crâne.

-Gomen me, Nunnaly, j'ai mal à la tête, dit-il doucement après avoir répondu à la dernière question de sa sœur.

-Oh, Nii-san, c'est moi qui suis désolée, je parle, je parle, mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je vais te laisser. Y a-t-il quelque chose de spécial que tu veuilles manger ce soir ?

-Non, merci Nunnaly, fais comme tu le sens, tu sais bien que j'aime ta cuisine, quoi que tu fasses.

-D'accord, dit-elle avec un petit rire cristallin. Tu descends quand tu veux.

-Arigato.

La jeune fille pris la direction de la cuisine et appela Sayoko pour l'aider.

o°oOo°oOo°o

Lelouch, allongé sur son lit, fixait le plafond depuis une heure au moins et C.C ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il continuait de se poser des questions, beaucoup trop de questions. En particulier sur cette lueur au fond des grands yeux verts de Suzaku. Elle avait disparue si rapidement qu'il se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Après tout Suzaku n'était pas du tout le type d'homme à être attiré par d'autres hommes. Il avait plus l'air d'un homme à femmes à vrai dire. Avec son physique athlétique, sa carrure imposante, l'aura apaisante qu'il dégageait, cette impression de force tranquille… tout en lui inspirait un charme indiscutable.

Agacé de faire l'éloge de son fantasme, il se leva et alla manger. Nunnaly était allé se coucher il y a peu et elle avait laissé de quoi manger à son frère, qui comme elle l'avait prévu, mourrait de faim à cette heure-ci.

Lelouch s'installa à table et commença à manger. Même froid le repas était délicieux.

C'est le cœur plus léger qu'il retourna dans sa chambre après avoir débarrassé. C.C l'attendait sur son lit et quand elle le vit entrer elle prit un air résolut et demanda sans détours.

-Lelouch, tu m'inquiète. Tu es dans la lune depuis hier soir. Tu t'es disputé avec Suzaku ?

-Non pas du tout… c'est… compliqué à expliquer.

-Explique-moi alors ! Je ne suis pas bête et j'ai tout mon temps tu sais.

Lelouch rougit et baissa les yeux, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à l'interrogatoire qu'allait lui imposer sa complice. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui expliquer qu'il était amoureux, que de surcroît il l'était d'un homme, qu'il était attiré par son meilleur ami, et qu'il passait son temps à y penser depuis trois jours. Non, il n'était pas prêt à exposer ses sentiments, déjà qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à les accepter lui-même.

-Écoute C.C, j'ai pas envie de t'en parler maintenant…

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Lelouch, tu es mon complice et si tu as un problème il y a un risque que ça nous mette un jour en danger, toi, moi et l'Ordre, alors il faut que tu m'en parle tout de suite ! Et tu n'as pas le choix !

-C.C s'il te…

-Non Lelouch ! Est tu prêt à mettre la vie d'innocents en danger ?

-Non.

-Alors tu me dis ce qui se passe !

-Bien, bien.

Lelouch s'assit sur son lit et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. C'est avec une voix un peu chevrotante qu'il commença à raconter les différents événements de la semaine.

-Il y a une semaine, l'Académie a intégrée Suzaku, mon ami d'enfance. Il est arrivé dans ma classe et on était contents de se retrouver. Alors on a recommencé comme si on n'avait jamais été séparés. Enfin, on a essayé. Le problème, c'est que je crois… te moque pas de moi si je te dis ça… je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Suzaku.

-Oh, c'est juste ça. Moi qui croyais que tu avais des ennuis plus importants.

-Te fout pas de ma gueule ! Je trouve pas ça particulièrement hilarant. Loin de là même.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, Lelouch, je constate juste que ça n'est pas un problème touchant à Zero, donc que ta sécurité n'est pas plus menacée que ça.

-Humph !

Vexé, il partit dans sa salle de bain et ferma la porte à clef. Cette fille l'ennuyait au plus haut point quand il s'agissait de Zero. Il décida d'oublier ses problèmes au profit d'une douche et bientôt il laissa l'eau chaude ruisseler sur sa peau nue, pâle comme l'albâtre. Il se sécha vite dans l'air froid de la pièce et enfila son pyjama avant de prendre un somnifère en espérant que ça serait suffisant pour pouvoir dormir.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, il vit que la jeune femme était déjà en train de dormir à poing fermé et en fut heureux car il espérait éviter les questions indiscrètes au maximum. Il se coucha sans demander son reste et tomba bien vite dans les bras de Morphée. Cette nuit aurait le mérite d'être tranquille.

o°oOo°oOo°o

-Lulu ! cria Shirley à travers la classe.

L'interpellé se retourna juste à temps pour réceptionner la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne tombe et la remis sur ses deux jambes. Elle avait le teint rouge d'avoir couru et tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre un semblant de souffle. Elle se redressa finalement et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Milly-chan veux te voir tout à l'heure, elle dit que c'est très important et que si tu ne viens pas elle se charger personnellement de t'en faire baver jusqu'à ce que tu quittes l'académie.

-Elle t'a pas dit de quoi il s'agissait ?

-Hum... non, elle dit que c'est confidentiel.

-Oh, je vois. J'irais la voir ce midi pendant la pause.

Shirley partit sans demander son reste. Lelouch savait depuis longtemps que la rousse avait le béguin pour lui, mais sa timidité l'avait toujours empêchée de lui dire. Que dirait-elle si elle savait qu'il avait viré sa cuti ? Elle serait vraiment déçue, ça c'était certain.

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle était grande, chaude, apaisante. Il se retourna pour voir à qui elle appartenait et regretta aussitôt en voyant que cette main était celle d'un Suzaku souriant qui visiblement ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

_Et mince ! Pourquoi encore toi ? _Pensa-t-il en essayant d'afficher un sourire chaleureux au brun.

-Ohayo Lelouch, je voulais savoir si ce midi tu voulais manger avec moi.

-J'ai déjà dit à Milly que je passerai la voir, elle veut me parler et menace de faire de ma vie un enfer si jamais je ne me montre pas.

Le soldat réprima, assez difficilement disons-le, un fou rire devant l'air profondément dépité de son interlocuteur qui essayait de s'imaginer toutes les tortures que pouvait inventer sa présidente très créative. Il grimaça et regarda de nouveau le soldat.

-Tu veux venir ce soir ? Nunnaly attend impatiemment que tu revienne et elle demande pourquoi tu viens pas vivre avec nous.

Ce fut au tour de Suzaku de piquer un fard. Vivre avec ses amis, dans la même maison que Lelouch, le voir tous les jours... il cacha sa gêne derrière un sourire éclatant et déclara que ça lui ferait très plaisir, ce qui dans le fond n'était pas faux.

o°oOo°oOo°o

Quand Lelouch arriva à la salle du conseil des élèves, il fut littéralement assailli par la une touffe de cheveux blonds.

-Lelouch ! J'ai découvert ton secret !

Aussitôt celui-ci devint blanc comme un linge. Comment Milly pouvait-elle avoir découvert son secret ? Comment cette fille qui au demeurant pouvait être très perspicace, pouvait elle malgré tout avoir découvert s a double indenti...

-Tu es amoureux Lulu !

Quoi, que, comment ? Ouf ! Le garçon aux cheveux noirs poussa un long soupire mental, avant de regarder Milly dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air sérieuse, et semblait décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez.

-Alors, ça veut dire oui, je suppose. Qui c'est Lelouch ?

-Je... heu... enfin...

Il bégaya encore un long moment avant que Milly ne l'interrompe, agacée par cette longue suite de mot sans aucun sens.

-Lelouch, c'est pas difficile de me donner un nom, si ?

-Non, concéda-t-il à contre cœur.

-Alors qui est-ce ? Tu fais la tête depuis deux jours déjà et je m'inquiète vraiment. Tu n'es pas venu parler avec nous une seule fois de la semaine. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi renfermé.

Pour une blonde elle était perspicace pensa Lelouch. Mais elle était aussi très têtue et il savait qu'une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête il était impossible, et encore c'était un euphémisme, de la lui retirer. Il opta donc pour une réponse simple et lui dit juste :

-Kururugi.

Jamais le garçon n'oublierait la tête que la présidente fit à ce moment-là. Elle avait ouvert de grands yeux, ne parlons pas de sa bouche, dont la mâchoire semblait sur le point de se décrocher, et toute couleur avait déserté son visage. Elle resta en état de choc quelques secondes avant de se reprendre, et à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et la méfiance, parvint difficilement à articuler :

-Q-quoi ? Kururugi... Suzaku, tu veux dire ?

-Hai.

-Mais... mais... c'est un garçon !

-Je suis au courant.

-Et ça ne te perturbe pas plus que ça ?

-Si je suis ici avec toi, c'est justement parce que tu me trouvais perturbé, je te rappelle.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, ne sachant pas quoi se dire. Milly, redevenue sérieuse, s'assit à côté de son vice-président et chercha à lui remonter le moral.

-Lelouch, tu le connais depuis longtemps, vous vous entendez bien, alors pourquoi tu ne lui en parle pas ?

-Oh bien sûr, tu me vois arriver en lui disant : « Hey Suzaku, je t'aime ! Tu veux sortir avec moi ? ». Nan désolé mais je sais pas quoi faire pour le moment.

- Renseigne-toi alors, si ça se trouve il t'aime aussi. Il a l'air dans la lune en ce moment et il arrête pas de te regarder d'après Shirley.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et regarda Milly droit dans les yeux. Il arborait un sourire qui voulait sûrement dire « c'est vrai t'es sûre ? » et ses yeux avaient recommencés à briller.

-Oui Lelouch, je sais ce que tu penses, mais tu en sauras plus si tu vas lui demander. Je sais pas invite le par exemple et parlez-en,, sans être trop directe non plus, mais ça vaut mieux.

-Peut-être... oui, mais s'il s'en rend compte ?

-Alors dit lui franchement.

-Mais s'il ne m'aime pas, je ne suis pas prêt non plus à le perdre comme ami... à nouveau !

-On n'a rien sans rien Lulu.

Elle posa une main rassurante dans son dos et espéra lui transmettre le courage dont il avait besoin par ce simple contacte.

-Je te soutiens, moi, Lelouch.

-Arigato, Milly.

Ils restèrent là un petit moment, et bientôt la cloche sonna, signifiant la reprise des cours. Ils se séparèrent après que le jeune homme ai fait jurer à sa présidente de ne rie dire aux autres. Elle accepta, comprenant qu'il nécessitait du temps pour se faire au changement et tout mettre à plat.

o°oOo°oOo°o

Une grande silhouette mince attendait devant la porte principale. Ses yeux violets scrutaient la foule des élèves à la recherche de son invité de ce soir. Ses cheveux mi-longs et noirs tombaient gracieusement devant son visage pâle lui conférant cet air que Suzaku affectionnait tant. Il se dirigea directement vers Lelouch qui sourit en le voyant. Sans dire un mot, ils prirent la direction de sa maison, où ils le savaient, Nunnaly devait les attendre avec impatience.

-Suzaku...

-Oui ?

-J'ai remarqué que tu étais ailleurs en ce moment, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le brun regarda son voisin avec méfiance. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait découvert quelque chose ? Non impossible, il savait parfaitement se contrôler.

-Non, tout va bien Lelouch. Mais toi aussi tu m'inquiète. Je te trouve renfermé en ce moment aussi.

Lelouch rougit, ce qui conforta Suzaku dans son opinion. Quelque chose le tracassait et il pensait savoir quoi. Ou plutôt... qui. Il s'arrêta laissant Lelouch faire quelque pas de plus avant que celui-ci ne se retourne interloqué. Le soldat se mordit la lèvre devant son ami. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, juste mûri et était devenu incroyablement beau. Avec son physique androgyne, on aurait pu le prendre pour une fille, peut-être, mais il gardait quand même ce charisme incontestable. À ce moment, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, le serrer dans ses bras, ça devait d'ailleurs se lire sur son visage car Lelouch s'approcha de lui et leva doucement sa main vers sa joue.

Lelouch n'avait pas eu l'intention de le lui dire, mais cette expression sur son visage, sa manière de le dévorer des yeux, rien ne pouvait être plus clair. Il se rapprocha et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il fallait qu'il lui dise maintenant tant qu'il en avait encore la volonté, sans quoi il trouverait un tas de bonnes raisons pour passer la vérité sous silence.

Lentement, sur la pointe des pieds, il rapprocha son visage de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami, et approcha ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il s'arrêta, laissant encore à son vis-à-vis le temps de se rétracter, mais celui-ci se rapprocha et attrapa la bouche qui lui était offerte. Le baiser était chaste, timide, mais bien vite leurs mains entrèrent en mouvement, partant à l'assaut du corps de l'autre. Suzaku plaqua son amant tout contre lui, comblant l'espace entre eux, et Lelouch glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque. Ainsi enlacés, rassurés sur les sentiments de l'autre, ils se sentaient enfin tranquilles.

Doucement, Lelouch demanda l'autorisation de sa langue pour approfondir le baiser et Suzaku entrouvrit la bouche, permettant l'accès de son antre chaude. Leurs langues entamèrent un rapide combat pour la domination que Lelouch gagna et le baiser devenu violent, se poursuivit plus langoureusement, avec tendresse. À cours de souffle, ils se séparèrent et collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

-Suzaku... je ne savais pas comment te le dire... ça fait tellement longtemps. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Je sais Lelouch, moi aussi tu m'as manqué.

-J-je... je t'aime... Suzaku.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant et resserra l'étreinte autour de sa nuque. De son coté, Suzaku emprisonna plus fermement la taille de Lelouch et murmura en retour :

-Moi aussi, Lelouch... je t'aime.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>**:**

**Lelouch****: C'est pas possible ce que c'est d'un guimauve ! Pour un peu tu verrais les coeurs tout autour et le tout dégoulinant sous des couches de rose.**

**Suzaku****: Moi j'ai bien aimé quand tu m'as embrassé**

**Lelouch****: C'est ça toi! Défend moi!**

**Suzaku****: Mais j'ai juste dis que j'avais aimé que tu m'embrasse.**

**Lovely K-chan****: Et moi j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de faire comme si j'étais pas là.**

**Lelouch et Suzaku****: TOI TAIS TOI !**

**Lovely K-chan****: Okay, okay... on reste zen les gars.**

**Bon ben en tout cas moi je vous dis à bientôt, j'espère rapidement, je ne vous promets pas de miracle mais juste un nouveau chapitre dans plus ou moins longtemps... (^-^)**


	3. Barrière imprévue

**Voilà ils se sont embrassés, ils s'aiment tendrement, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… mais non je rigole, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là ! **

**Titre****: Un amour interdit**

**Chapitre Troisième****: **Barrière imprévue **  
><strong>

**Rating****: M mais toujours pas pour maintenant. Aha, je suis sadique je sais, mais si vous me trucidez, qui c'est qui va écrire la suite**

**Diclaimer : Code Geass, à moi, j'espère que vous rigolez, si c'était le cas ça serai vite vu ! Lelouch et Suzaku, Kanon et Scneizel, Lee et Tianzi à la rigueur, et plus aucune fille.**

**J'espère que vous ne mourrez pas d'ennui, vu le temps que je mets pour amener la chose, mais bon, je fais ce que je peux ! Soyez patients.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre troisième<strong>

**Barrière imprévue **

C'était juste extraordinaire, pensa Lelouch. Toujours enlacés, ils semblaient que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la volonté de bouger. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais le simple fait de se retrouver ensemble les faisait se sentir seuls au monde.

-Suzaku… dis le moi encore une fois.

Il sourit dans ses cheveux et chuchota à l'oreille de son amant les trois mots qu'il voulait entendre.

-Je t'aime, Lelouch.

La prise sur son cou se fit plus pressante, tandis qu'une main pâle descendit le long de son dos. La caresse sensuelle arracha un soupire d'aise au soldat, qui se transforma en gémissement quand une main froide s'insinua sous son uniforme.

-Lelouch, pas ici s'il te plaît, il y a encore plein de monde.

-Mais à la maison il y a Nunnaly, et même si elle ne voit rien, elle entendra très bien les gémissements que tu pousses.

Le japonais rit et s'empara des lèvres pulpeuses de son amant coupant court à toute discussion. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches fines du britannien et les approchèrent de son corps.

-Nunnaly, on s'en fiche, pour moi il n'y a que toi. Aishiteiru, Lelouch

Il replongea sur la bouche de son meilleur ami, et l'embrassa encore, et encore.

-Allez viens, il faut qu'on y aille, murmura Lelouch contre les lèvres du soldat.

-Hum… encore un peu.

-Gourmand, va !

-T'es pas drôle quand tu t'y mets ! ralla-t-il gentiment.

-Je suis trop sérieux.

Ils rirent de bon cœur jusqu'à la maison ou la jeune princesse attendait avec impatience le retour de son frère.

-Nii-san, tu es rentré ?

-Hai, Nunnaly. Suzaku est venu se joindre à nous.

-Ohayo Suzaku. Tu resteras manger ?

-Avec plaisir.

-On va t'aider si tu veux, proposa l'ex-prince.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la cuisine et c'est avec entrain que les deux garçons mirent la main à la pâte.

o°oOo°oOo°o

-Lelouch… demanda Suzaku.

-Oui ?

-Maintenant qu'on… qu'on sait… qu'on est… enfin voilà… jure moi que rien ne nous séparera.

-Je ne peux pas jurer Suzaku, mais je ferais en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux. Je ne veux plus te perdre comme ça.

-Moi non plus.

-Je t'aime Suzaku.

Les deux garçons, assis sur la terrasse, regardaient le soleil se coucher lentement. Côte à côte, main dans la main, ils savouraient pleinement la joie que procurait quelque chose d'aussi simple. Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent dans la lumière rouge du couchant qui donnait des reflets cuivre et or à leur corps enlacés.

-Tu voudras que je te ramène ce soir ?

-Pas la peine, j'ai déjà un chauffeur ?

-…

- Lloyd veut me faire essayer le nouveau module de mon Knightmare.

-Ton Knightmare ?

-Le Lancelot. Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

-Si si, mais je ne savais pas que tu en étais le pilote.

En entendant ça Lelouch avait pâli intérieurement. Non seulement il devait se battre contre son amant, mais en plus, ledit amant était son principale opposant, le Lancelot. Un instant il voulut tout lui dire, le convaincre de rester avec lui et de se battre à ses côtés, mais s'il refusait, il le livrerait à l'armée, amant ou pas ça n'y changeait rien. Il fut heureux de trouver une issue à son problème quand son portable sonna. Il lut rapidement le SMS provenant de l'Ordre et se releva.

-J'ai une urgence, un ami qui a un problème, je te laisse.

-Déjà ! Embrasse-moi avant alors.

La fine silhouette se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de son compagnon à carrure d'athlète. Puis après une étreinte tendre, Lelouch laissa son invité et sortit de la résidence.

_Lelouch, rejoint nous tout de suite, j'ai tes affaires avec moi, nous avons trouvé un entrepôt de l'armée rempli de Knightmare. Je serais au QG._

_C.C_

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Cette nuit il ne dormirait pas beaucoup. Suzaku non plus, vu qu'il risquait d'être envoyé pour les stopper, lui et l'Ordre. Il regretta soudain de ne rien lui avoir dit. Quelque part il lui mentait et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Lui savait très bien contre qui il se battait, mais il laissait son amant dans l'ignorance et il s'en voulait.

Il sortit son téléphone et envoya tout de même un message au brun.

_Bonne soirée, je t'aime._

La conscience allégée il se dirigea vers le grand entrepôt où ils cachaient leur QG. C.C l'accueilli avec un petit sourire entendu.

_Elle a deviné_, pensa Lelouch paniqué.

-Mets vite ton uniforme, personne ne t'a vu tu es sûr ?

-Non j'ai emprunté le passage secret.

-Bien. J'ai préparé ton Knightmare, l'Ordre attend juste que tu leur fasse le topo et on y va. Nous devons être rapides et efficaces.

-Comme toujours C.C, comme toujours.

Il intégra son masque et sortit de la pièce qu'il avait définie comme étant son bureau pour déboucher dans un large espace confortablement aménagé. Dehors l'attendaient entre autre Kallen et Ōgi qui comptaient parmi les membres les plus actifs de l'organisation.

-Ohayo gozaimasu, Zero.

-Ohayo gozaimasu. Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici. Nous devons agir vite et proprement. Je ne veux aucun civil blessé, tant qu'il ne s'oppose pas à nous. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Haï !

-Alors allons-y !

Il fit un signe rapide à C.C qui le suivit jusqu'à son Knightmare. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, et ils arrivèrent sans encombre à l'entrepôt. Personne n'était là, hormis les quelques gardes en faction qui furent rapidement maîtrisés et ils s'emparèrent des machines avant de quitter le bâtiment. Comme Lelouch l'avait prévu, le Lancelot les attendait déjà, prêt à se battre contre son propre petit-ami.

-Merde ! jura Zero.

-On fait quoi ? demanda sa complice aux cheveux verts.

-On évite un maximum les combats.

Puis lançant à tous ses subordonnés.

-Repli stratégique de toutes les unités vers le nord, immédiatement !

-Haï, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Lelouch resta quelques secondes devant son amant, indécis, avant de parer une attaque de celui-ci.

-Kururugi Suzaku, je voudrais vous parler !

-Je ne discute pas avec les traîtres ! rugit-il pour toute réponse.

La remarque poignarda le britannien en plein cœur. Entendre ceci de son ami lui était déjà insupportable, maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple c'était pire. Sans cherche à comprendre, il s'enfuit vers le sud pour permettre son équipe de se mettre à couvert. Il avait cru pouvoir surmonter le problème de leurs allégeances respectives mais apparemment il s'était leurré, et bien en plus.

-Reviens Zero, et bat toi comme un homme.

Il coupa la liaison et accéléra, une mer de larmes dans les yeux. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué encore. Il sema son ennemi dans le ghetto et s'en retourna au hangar, complètement miné, déçu aussi. Une petite main se posa sur son épaule et C.C lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant « Allez ça va s'arranger ne t'en fais pas. »

Si justement il s'en faisait. Et si jamais Suzaku découvrait qui il était ? Et si il le livrait à l'armé. Ou pire à son propre père. Il n'osait même pas y penser.

-Lelouch, cesses de te torturer ça n'arrangera pas les choses. Tu sais que Suzaku tient à toi, et lui sait que tu tiens à lui, si il t'aime suffisamment il comprendra.

-Et sinon je fais quoi ? Je le tue comme j'ai tué Clovis ? Je l'élimine ! De mes propres mains ?

-Ne pense pas au mauvais côté des choses. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide je suis là, après tout je suis ta complice.

-Hum...

-Lelouch, si c'est pour que tu dépérisse ça n'est même pas la peine ! Tu iras lui parler, un point c'est tout ! Je ne vais pas rester là à te regarder te lamenter alors que nous avons une guerre à mener.

-Est-ce que cette guerre se justifie vraiment ?

-C'est plus le moment de se poser cette question. Abandonner maintenant serais un gâchis phénoménale et une déception pour tous ceux qui croient en toi. Tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant que la machine est en marche !

-J'ai plus envie ! Plus envie de sacrifier des vies pour une guerre que je ne suis même pas sûr de gagner. Et si jamais je les décevait ?

-Si tu arrêtes maintenant ils seront tous déçu !

Elle avait totalement raison et Lelouch le savait. La seule solution qui s'offrait à lui était d'en parler à Suzaku et de dévoiler toutes ses cartes. Il allait se mettre tout seul échec et matte pour l'amour de sa vie. Mais il avait peur car sa relation était encore neuve, et pour être franc, il craignait pour sa stabilité.

-C.C, je voudrais que tu reste ici toute la journée de demain. Je préfère lui en parler seul.

-Wakata.

-Merci.

Il la laissa là et rentra chez lui discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Nunnaly qui à cette heure-ci devait dormir depuis un moment.

_Tu m'étonne il est deux heure du matin passé._

o°oOo°oOo°o

-Quoi !

-Il est parti après.

-Mais que voulait-il te dire ?

-J'en sais rien moi ! Il ne me l'a pas dit justement !

-Quel embrouille, se plaignit Lloyd.

Le savant tournait en rond en se demandant ce que Zero aurait bien voulu dire qui semblait tellement important qu'il avait craint de le dire. Si ça avait été pour le rejoindre il l'aurait sûrement proposé. Non c'était autre chose. Mais quoi ?

Suzaku, lui avait déjà soupçonné quelque chose. Avant que la communication soit coupé, il avait entendu un bruit étouffé comme un sanglot, mais il ne l'avait pas dit au chercheur. Cecil était partie depuis longtemps et il en fut content car contrairement au noble, elle prêtait beaucoup d'importance aux sentiments du soldat et aurait deviné que quelque chose le tracassait. Une idée lui était apparu depuis qu'il avait perdu Zero dans le ghetto. Et si Zero et lui se connaissaient le terroriste avait l'air de tenir à lui. Cette impression le mettait mal à l'aise. Le fait de connaître l'homme qui faisait souffrir tant de mode sans savoir qui il était le mettait hors de lui. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était mettre fin à ces combats, mais en aurait-il la force si pour cela il devait tuer un ami ? Sûrement que non.

-Bon, nous n'avancerons pas plus ce soir, Suzaku, je te laisse rentrer te reposer tu dois en avoir besoin, vu la tête que tu tire.

_Aïe, il s'est rendu compte de quelque chose !_

Apparemment non, vu qu'il se détourna rapidement pour retourner à ses calcule et autres choses quelque peu compliquées.

Le jeune soldat se releva et parti en traînant les pieds jusqu'à son bâtiment. Encore une fois, Zero avait frappé et il avait été incapable de l'en empêcher. Quel idiot il faisait. Même pas capable d'attraper un terroriste.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**Suzaku: c'est pas juste, pourquoi Zero arrive toujours à s'enfuir.**

**Lovely K-chan: parce que c'est Zero justement.**

**Lelouch: Personnellement je suis content qu'il arrive à s'enfuir.**

**Suzaku: Pourquoi ?**

**Lelouch: Nan pour rien.**

**Lovely K-chan: Lelouch !**

**'Tite review? Non. Bon ben tant pis, vous aurez pas la suite ! Meuh nan je rigole, ^^ allé à plus j'espère  
><strong>


	4. Mauvais aveux

**Bon après le One-Shot de Bleach qui était assez bizarre (si vous savez pas de quoi je parle, référez-vous à la FanFic intitulée **_**Quand la glace fond et que je te découvre enfin**_** mais c'est bizarre, âmes sensibles abstenez-vous !) Voici la suite de **_**Un amour interdit **_**qui j'espère vous a plu.**

**Titre****: Un amour interdit**

**Chapitre Quatrième****: Mauvais aveux  
><strong>

**Rating****: M mais c'est pas encore à l'ordre du jours (allez un p****eu de patience)**

**Diclaimer: Code Geass n'est toujours pas à moi sinon soyez sûr qu'il n'y aurait aucune fille sauf C.C et Tianzi.**

**Bon ben j'espère que vous êtes toujours pas morts (d'ennuis) parce que ça serait dommage qu'il y ait personne pour lire cette Fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Quatrième<strong>

**Mauvais aveux  
><strong>

Ça faisait aujourd'hui une semaine que Lelouch et Suzaku sortaient ensemble, une semaine aussi que Lelouch était torturé entre son désir de ne rien cacher à son petit ami et celui de préserver leur relation encore fragile en conservant le silence. C'est ainsi qu'il passait ses journées, à chercher des arguments pour et contre, les deux se valant ce qui avait le don d'agacer l'ex-prince au plus haut point.

Le soldat lui, avait des soupçons quant à l'identité de son ennemi et passait son temps à observer Lelouch à la recherche d'un quelconque signe qui le trahirait. Mais hormis le fait qu'il paraissait encore plus ailleurs qu'à l'accoutumé il n'avait rien noté d'anormal. Lelouch était passé maître dans l'art du contrôle de lui-même et il bénissait ce don qui le protégeait en ce moment. Oui, il avait noté les regards en biais de son amant, oui, il lui avait vu cet air mi méfiant, mi scrutateur qui exprimait ses soupçons.

Ils ne s'étaient plus vus en dehors des cours depuis l'incident avec Zero, et Nunnaly se demandait pourquoi Suzaku-kun ne venait plus. Ça n'était pas faute de l'inviter, Lelouch lui demandait s'il voulait passer tous les soirs, mais la réponse était toujours négative. Le jeune homme s'en trouvait profondément blessé et il pensait déjà que tout était déjà fini, qu'il allait perdre son meilleur ami en même temps que son amant et que celui-ci cherchait à l'éviter. La vérité, elle était toute autre. Suzaku était juste très pris par Lloyd qui n'arrêtait pas d'apporter des modifications au Lancelot et l'agaçait grandement. Parfois il avait juste envie de lui raccrocher au nez ou de lui claquer la porte, mais ça signifiait une mise à pieds pour insubordination et il ne voulait pas en arriver là, surtout que Lloyd ne faisait que son travail. C'est donc frustré qu'il se rendait chaque soir au labo du noble pour essayer encore, encore et encore des prototypes sans quelconque utilité apparente.

Cependant au fond de lui, quelque chose lui criait de protester, de s'enfuir retrouver son Lelouch et lui clamer haut et fort de ne pas s'inquiéter parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

L'occasion se présenta d'elle-même, un vendredi soir. Lelouch avait décidé de se jeter à l'eau peu importaient les conséquences. Il attendit son petit ami à la sortie et l'attrapa par la manche.

-Viens avec moi, toi !

-On va où ?

-Discuter... loin d'ici.

Il l'emmena au fond du parc de l'académie et s'assit dans l'herbe, l'invitant à faire de même. Passèrent alors de longues minutes pendant lesquelles ils se regardèrent avant que le terroriste ne commence à parler.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je sais pas si ça va te plaire de l'entendre, mais je veux pas te le cacher, et... il faut pas qu'on continue comme ça... on peut pas sortir ensemble... t'es jamais là, on dirais que tu m'évite, je... c'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais je veux pas vivre comme ça... pas avec toi... je préférerais qu'on reste amis plutôt que de te voir t'éloigner de moi... je supporte pas de te voir... si près et de rien pouvoir te dire...

Suzaku resta cloué sur place. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le problème soit là. Il croyait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose qu'il essayait de cacher qu'il était Zero, mais non, il pensait à lui. Lui Suzaku Kururugi, pilote du Lancelot, petit ami de Lelouch et accessoirement jamais là. Non il refusait que ça se finisse comme ça ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait été trop bête pour voir qu'il s éloignait, laissant son travail empiéter sur sa vie privée. Quel con il faisait.

-Lelouch...

-Non Suzaku, t'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui ai été trop bête pour voir que tu avais des responsabilités, et que je pouvais passer avant.

-Quoi ! Non Lelouch, je veux pas que tu penses ça ! C'est ma faute je sais, mais j'ai des responsabilités comme tu dis et si je ne me plie pas au règles je risque la mise à pieds. Mon devoir est avant tout d'assurer la sécurité de la population, pas de la laisser mourir. Je suis le pilote du Lancelot, et c'est à moi qu'incombe le tâche de me battre contre Zero. Je ne te délaisse pas parce que je ne t'aime pas, je croyais que tu l'avais compris.

La dernière phrase sonnait comme un reproche mais Lelouch ne l'entendit pas. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu c'était que son devoir était de se battre conte Zero, contre lui. Les larmes qu'il avait essayé de retenir coulèrent sur ses joues, le libérant du trop plein de frustration qu'il contenait depuis trop longtemps. Le paysage se brouilla tandis qu'un sanglot secouait ses épaules. Lentement il se releva, les yeux dans le vague, avec la seule envie de courir, courir jusqu'à l'épuisement, courir pour partir loin de LUI, loin de Zero, loin de C.C et du Geass, loin des chevaliers... partir pour oublier, tout recommencer ailleurs, là où son passé ne le suivrait plus, ni Marianne, ni Nunnaly, ni Charles, non personne, et surtout pas Suzaku. Juste courir jusqu'à oublier qui il était.

Suzaku regarda son ami se lever, sans comprendre ce qu'il avait dit qui puisse tant le blesser. Il voyait se poings serrés, ses larmes, son sourire ou plutôt l'absence de sourire... il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça soit lui qui l'ai mis aussi mal. Il se leva à son tour, tendit une main vers son épaule, mais le frêle garçon l'évita et se retourna brusquement, une lueur incompréhensible dans le regard. Un mélange de peur, de dénie, d'incompréhension aussi, et surtout on y lisait l'abysse sans fond dans lequel il avait plongé, un abysse de douleur et de tristesse où il avait plongé seul. Dont il ne ressortirait peut-être jamais.

-Lelouch...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà, il s'enfuyait en courant vers la résidence universitaire, fonçant droit devant lui sans regarder, percutant parfois un objet ou deux. Son âme hurlait, hurlait son désespoir, hurlait sa haine, une haine qu'il se destinait à lui même. À son idiotie, à ses stupides idées. Il hurlait contre Zero, contre C.C et contre le Geass, conte son père, sa mère, ses illusions... il haïssait tout et tout le monde sans exception, sauf peut-être Suzaku, lui et sa naïveté enfantine, sa franchise qui en sept ans n'avait pas changée.

Il se précipita sur son lit directement et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, s'enroula dans les couverture avant de tomber dans le silence du sommeil, libéré de tous ses problème, de la tension, des doutes, de tout.

Suzaku, lui était resté sous le même arbre, ressassant ses sombres pensées. Il savait en rentrant dans l'armée britannienne qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de goûter au bonheur, en tout cas pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais il se rendait compte qu'il ne maîtrisait en rien la situation actuelle. Il se battait contre Zero, au risque de perdre sa vie, mais il avait beaucoup plus à perdre, et cette chose, il l'avait perdu. Lelouch avait beau être égoïste en demandant un peu plus d'égard, pour Suzaku c'était tout à fait légitime et justifié.

_Je me suis marié avec mes convictions, mes principes, et à cause de ça j'ai perdu la seule personne qui comptait vraiment à mes yeux. Je ne suis qu'on idiot._

Il ne chercha pas à suivre son maintenant ex-petit-ami. Tête basse, le morale au raz des pâquerettes, il rentra à la base, les mains das les poches. Il ignora même l'appel de Lloyd, après tout il s'en fichait royalement, il avait tout perdu, à quoi bon se raccrocher à la cause de ses problèmes. Sa détermination à tuer Zero resta pourtant intacte. S'il avait retrouvé Lelouch, c'était à cause du Lancelot, car il avait besoin de finir ses études, le Lancelot, il le pilotait parce qu'il fallait se battre contre les terroristes, mais le chef des terroristes, c'était bel et bien Zero.

_Tout ça à cause de toi ! Zero ! Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de te connaître alors que je n'ai jamais vu ton visage ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu essaye de me protéger même si je ne rêve que d'une chose : te tuer ?_

Il arriva devant les grandes portes, lourdes, imposantes, inutiles, et entra dans le labo du scientifique. Celui-ci était en train de s'expliquer bruyamment avec une dizaine de soldats, mais il se retourna quand la porte claqua.

-Suzaku, dieu merci tu es là ! Je t'ai appelé une dizaine de fois et tu ne répondais pas, Cecil est morte d'inquiétude et moi j'ai une tonne de travail sur les bras qui ne peut pas attendre que tu te décide enfin à te montrer.

Le soldat regarda son supérieur avec un regard d'excuses. Il ne s'était jamais fâché, préférant se cloîtrer avec ses ordinateurs, ses calculs et ses modules, plutôt que de s'intéresser aux êtres humains. L'attitude joyeuse presque moqueuse lui manqua soudain.

-Excusez-moi, ça ne se reproduira plus, lâcha le soldat sur un ton vide.

-Très bien.

Le scientifique se retourna vers les dix hommes et les congédia d'un geste de la main en s'excusant pour le dérangement, puis il s'avança vers son subordonné. Plus il avançait, plus son expression devenait dubitative. Il se planta enfin devant le brun et le regarda attentivement.

-Pourquoi pleurs-tu Suzaku ?

Horrifié, le soldat porta sa main à son visage et constata que celui-ci était humide. Il pleurait ! Depuis combien de temps ? Gêné, il baissa la tête et s'excusa encore.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas répondu ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Cecil en arrivant derrière l'albinos.

En entendant ces mots, il revécut toute la scène et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler librement sur ses joues, sans honte aucune. Il avait l'horrible sentiment d'avoir été abandonné, d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important. Ses épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux furent entourées par des bras réconfortants, et il alla nicher son visage dans un coup, se laissant pour une fois aller à sa douleur, relâchant la pression, évacuant le stresse pour compenser la sensation de vide, épanchant sa tristesse dans des bras chaleureux.

-Chuuut, Suzaku, chuchota Cecil, ça va aller.

_Non, rien ne va aller ! Il est parti, il ne voudra plus me voir._

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

_Non personne ne peut m'aider._

-Allez, ressaisis-toi.

Toutes ces paroles réconfortantes eurent l'effet escompté. Il se laissa guider vers une chaise, s'assit, plus amorphe que jamais, les yeux dans le vague, son cerveau en mode bug, l'âme en lambeaux, tremblant de partout. Comment a-t-il pu en arriver là. C'était la question que se posaient les deux scientifiques.

-Alors, commença Lloyd de sa voix joyeuse avant que son assistante n'ai le temps de l'en empêcher, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Arrêtez ! Tout de suit ! s'écriât-elle à la vue des yeux du brun. Vous manquez cruellement de tact, et vous ne faites que le blesser. Je vais m'en occuper, je reprendrais les calculs plu tard.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme alors que le comte s'en allait dépité. Les minutes qui suivirent, elle le réconforta, le berça, le mit en confiance.

-Excuse-le, il ne sait pas y faire avec les humains.

-Hum... fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? Je sais que ça fait mal de garder nos blessures pour nous, alors si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui te confier, sache que je suis là.

Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, dans l'expectative d'un mot, d'un indice qui vint dans un murmure.

-Il m'a quitté, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

-Qui ?

-Lelouch.

-Qui est Lelouch ?

-C'était mon... petit ami.

Petit ami ? Il était gay ? Pas que ça la choque, mais c'était inattendu. Elle l'imaginait aux bras d'une jeune fille, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé à un garçon. Comment était-ce arrivé ?

-On s'est rencontré il y a dix ans, dit-il en réponse à ses pensées. Il venait d'arriver ici et c'est là que nous sommes devenu amis. C'était mon meilleur ami. Et puis un jour, il y a sept ans, nous avons été séparés, mais pour moi nous étions toujours amis. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve, il y a trois semaines, à l'Académie Ashford. Je suis tombé amoureux... de mon propre ami ! Il y a une semaine, on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Il m'aimait, mais il a préféré qu'on coupe les ponts, parce que... parce que... parce qu'il se sent délaissé au profit de l'armée et de Zero.

Il recommença à pleurer. C'était normal qu'il le fasse après ce qui s'était passé, personne n'aime voir une relation aussi longue prendre fin même si ce n'est que de l'amitié.

-Suzaku, honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problèmes, mais si je devais te donner un conseil, vas le voir et parlez-en. Si il t'aime, et si tu l'aime, alors il n'y a par lieu d'avoir peur. Rien ne devrait pouvoir vous séparer, jamais.

-Je ne sais pas... je...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car l'alarme d'urgence avait retentit tout d'un coup, les coupant dans leur discutions. Le soldat pris le pas sur l'homme et il se dirigea le plus naturellement du monde vers son Knightmare, pour aller rétablir l'ordre. Dès que cette sonnerie se mettait en marche, ce n'était plus le même homme. Il s'installa, démarra la machine, enclencha les mises à jour, et sortit à toute vitesse.

-Lloyd, rappelez-le, il n'est pas en état !

-Laissez, Cecil, l'action semble lui faire du bien, et ça me permet de tester l'efficacité des prototypes.

-Où se trouve la zone de combat ?

-Au sud, vers la forêt. Des Knightmares reconnus comme ceux de l'Ordre des chevaliers noirs sont en train d'attaquer la zone 7.6 là où nous entreposons la Sakuradite, ils doivent être à cours de stocke je pense, avec tous les raids qu'ils ont mené, l'attaque de la semaine dernière ne pouvait pas suffire.

-Il n'est pas raisonnable, et vous non plus d'ailleurs.

-Voyons Cecil...

Suzaku, enfermé dans son cockpit, essayait de se concentrer sur les combats, mais toujours les paroles de son amant lui revenait en tête, plus violentes à chaque fois qu'il les repoussaient. Déconcentré, il ne vit pas l'ennemi le prendre en traître et se fit percuter, tombant de ce fait en avant . Il tenta de se relever mais l'autre machine le plaqua au sol et une voix s'éleva, cette voix qu'il haïssait tant maintenant.

-Alors, Kururugi-san, toujours aussi peu enclin à me rejoindre.

-Plutôt mourir que de devoir être à votre botte, sale traître ! Cracha-t-il.

-Comme tu veux.

Il vit toutes les lumières de son appareil s'éteindre d'un coup, avant de se rendre compte qu'on lui avait retiré ses batteries. Il était maintenant aussi faible qu'un humain normal, et il se dit que sa vie allait s'arrêter là, comme ça. Qu'il mourrait de la main de ce traître, sans avoir pu s'expliquer avec Lelouch.

-Pardon Lelouch, murmura-t-il.

Il se sentit soulevé, puis lancé avec force pour atterrir enfin contre quelque chose de dur. Il se cogna la tête su le dossier et se tordit violemment le cou. Sa dernière pensée se tourna vers Lelouch, il regrettait, puis il perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake :<strong>

**Lovely K-chan**** : Bon ben voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, vu que je le trouvais trop guimauve...**

**Lelouch ****: ça pour être guimauve, ça l'était. Au fait tu veux pas lui expliquer pourquoi il souffre ? *désigne Suzaku dans un lit d'hôpital branché de partout et inconscient***

**Lovely K-chan ****: Je sais que tu l'aime, mais t'en fais pas il finira par le savoir, et si jamais tu t'avise de lui dire sans mon consentement c'est toi qui vas te retrouver dans ce lit. C'est claire ?**

**Loelouch ****: Oui, oui !**

**Bon la suite à je sais pas quand, sûrement après les vacances, désolé. Pas d'ordi pour cause de vacances, et oui les temps sont durs...**


	5. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose

**Titre****: Un amour interdit**

**Chapitre Cinquième****: Je dois t'avouer quelque chose**

**Rating****: M, la patience paye...**

**Diclaimer****: Code Geass... n'est toujours pas à moi sniff, sinon ça aurait ****pas si mal tourné.**

**Bon une fin de chapitre assez triste que je compte rattraper avec une belle et heureuse fin (je me demande si je ferais une séquelle du style ils ont des enfants ou un truc du style)**

**En tout cas je tiens à te remercier Ryokushokumaru, pour m'avoir soutenue et encouragée, un grand merci pour m'avoir suivi ;) Hiphiphip Houra !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Cinquième<strong>

**Je dois t'avouer quelque chose**

Il se réveilla dans une chambre, au chaud et en vie certes, mais attaché. On avait dû l'extirper de son Knightmare, mais peu importe qu'il ait perdu la machine de Lloyd, ça ne lui disait pas où il était.

-Y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Une porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer... Zero. Aussitôt une envie de meurtre le saisit violemment et il tenta de se relever pour faire face, mais ses jambes le trahirent et se dérobèrent sous lui, la laissant s'étaler lamentablement au sol. Zero le regarda à travers son masque. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Le capturer pour pouvoir le convaincre. C'était la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eut. Lentement il s'approcha, les mains en l'air pour l'assurer de ses bonnes intentions, puis il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et le souleva. Il était musclé et plutôt mince, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins plus lourd que lui et il eut du mal à le reposer sur son lit. Lit sur lequel il s'assit à son tour.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir du t'attacher, mais en voyant ta réaction je crois que j'ai bien fait.

-Oh oui que vous avez de la chance. La chose que je désire le plus c'est de pouvoir vous tuer !

-Et pourquoi donc veux-tu tant me tuer, Suzaku ?

-À cause de vous, ma vie est un enfer, la vie de tous les japonais en est un ! Vous leur promettez, encore et encore, mais vos mots ne sont que du venin. Vous empoisonnez leur esprits, bridez leur pensée, et les menez à l'hécatombe !

-Et toi, que fais-tu pour ton peuple ? Demanda Zero, pensant l'avoir pris au piège.

-Je me bats pour eux de l'intérieur, j'essaye de tout changer sans violence, alors que la seule chose que vous faites, c'est la guerre !

Cette réponse laissa Zero sans voix. Il admirait son ami pour son courage. Pour tenir tête à son pire ennemi de cette façon. Il regrettait déjà de l'avoir emprisonné pour le convaincre, mais là il ressentit pleinement les effets de sa connerie. Cette fois il allait définitivement le perdre et rien ne pourrait le lui ramener.

-Suzaku, je dois te dire quelque chose. J'ai envie de te le dire depuis un moment, mais je n'avais pas la force ni le courage de te l'avouer, parce que j'avais peur. J'ai peur. Peur que tu ne me dénonce, peur que tu ne me rejette. Peur parce que tout ce que je représente c'est ce contre quoi tu te bats. Suzaku ne me juge pas sur ce que j'ai fait en tant que Zero, mais sur ce que j'ai fait …

Dit-il en approchant les mains de son masque qu'il retira, se cacha encore quelques instants derrière avant de l'abaisser et de découvrir son visage.

-… En tant que Lelouch.

Il lâcha son masque qui vint rebondir contre le sol dans un bruit sourd avant que le silence ne revienne. Le leader des rebelles attendit, le cœur chargé d'un poids énorme qui l'étouffait un peu plus à mesure que Suzaku comprenait ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

-Lelouch… L-Lelouch…

Son murmure d'incompréhension résonna dans le cœur de son ami comme le glas tant redouté. Il avait su que jamais il n'accepterait ça. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'il puisse encore l'aimer malgré tout.

-Je suis désolé Suzaku. Tellement désolé, si tu savais.

-Pourquoi ? demanda alors le brun. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Son meilleur ami était… son pire ennemi. Ça ne tenait pas la route ! Non ! Y avait forcément une erreur. C'était impossible. Non, non, non, et non !

-C'est pas vrai Lelouch, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai.

Ne le voyant pas répondre il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il disait la vérité et même si elle lui était insupportable, il ne pouvait rien y changer.

-Pourquoi Lelouch ? Pourquoi ?

-Je suis désolé Suzaku, moi-même je n'ai pas la réponse.

Il le regarda alors dans les yeux et pour la première fois ils purent réellement lire la tristesse qui habitait l'autre.

-Suzaku, je t'aime toujours, mais j'ai peur de ta réaction. Je préfèrerais disparaitre de cette terre si tu venais à me haïr mais je voulais au moins que tu sache tout, parce que s'il y a quelqu'un à qui je dois la vérité c'est bien à toi.

Il baissa le regard à nouveau il n'avait pas sillé en disant cela, mais il ne voulait pas voir la haine dans les yeux de son amant.

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, plus m'aimer, à cause de ce que je suis, alors… je vais te laisser… je vais partir pour… pour toujours et tu n'auras plus à subir cette torture, j'ai donné des ordres pour qu'on te fasse libérer et…

-Non !

Lelouch le regarda à nouveau, ne comprenant pas à quoi il s'opposait.

-Ne pars pas. Pas sans moi, Lelouch.

-Je ne veux plus te causer de problèmes Suzaku, je préfère me sacrifier pour toi que de te voir dépérir par ma faute. Ta vie sera mieux sans moi dedans crois-moi.

-Non ! Non Lelouch ! Non ! Ne m'abandonne plus. Ne me laisse plus Lelouch. Reste avec moi pour toujours. Reste parce que sans toi je ne voudrais plus vivre. Reste avec moi, ou partons, mais promet moi que ça sera ensemble.

-Suzaku…

-Je t'aime Lelouch, je t'aime, terroriste ou pas.

-Suzaku.

Lelouch se jeta alors littéralement sur le soldat, l'attrapant par le col et l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser alors que les larmes inondaient son visage. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, se fichant ouvertement qu'on puisse le voir ou l'entendre, qu'on puisse le retrouver et l'exécuter sur le champ car cette déclaration était la plus belle qu'il ait jamais reçu. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler et lui disparaitre, il mourrait au moins avec le sentiment d'avoir aimé et été aimé.

-Lelouch.

-Suzaku.

-Lelouch, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime… Suzaku.

Le terroriste défit rapidement le lien qui entravait son amant et commença à ouvrir son uniforme pour prendre possession de ce corps qu'il voulait avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable. Ses doigts caressèrent les muscles dissimulés sous une peau dorée, remontant et descendant dans un geste doux mais ferme alors que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus acharné, limite brutale.

Les mains du brun délestèrent son compagnon de sa combinaison et il se retrouva bientôt lui-même en sous-vêtements. Le prince frottait inconsciemment son bassin contre celui de son partenaire et c'est en les emplissant de désir et de frustration que leur érection venaient se rencontrer à travers le tissus.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire, demanda le prince.

-Oui, peu m'importent les conséquences, je veux t'appartenir Lelouch.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il descende sa bouche vers le membre de Kururugi, et, retirant enfin le boxer de celui-ci, il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Ce simple geste déclencha une cascade de frisson chez ce dernier qui lâcha un gémissement sonore tandis que son partenaire enroulait sa langue autour de son sexe, se retirait pour le lécher sur toute sa longueur, puis l'embrasser tendrement avant de l'englober à nouveau.

-Le-Lelouch… prends-moi…

-Attends que je te prépare au moins.

-Non, j'en peux plus, je veux plus attendre.

-Tu vas avoir mal, mon amour…

-Peu importe, je m'en fiche, s'il te plaît… fais le…

-Bien, mais tu risques de souffrir.

Il retira à son tour son dernier vêtement et se positionna à l'entrée de Suzaku. Le saisissant fermement par les hanches, il commença son intrusion, venant embrasser son petit ami quand la douleur était trop intense. Enfin il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde et il attendit patiemment en déposant des baisers tendres sur ses lèvres et dans sa nuque, qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Ses doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux légèrement ondulés, une main rassurante posée sur sa hanche. Il sentit enfin son soldat remuer sous lui et commença de longs et lents vas-et-viens en lui, à la recherche d'une petite boule de nerfs qui lui procurerait un plaisir indescriptible, veillant malgré tout à ne pas lui faire mal même si le fourreau extrêmement serré autour de sa virilité le poussait à le prendre violement. Il ne disait rien, se contentait d'écouter les gémissements de douleurs à peine teintés de plaisir de Suzaku, le cœur pincé devant son visage crispé. Un mouvement plus profond que les autres lui arracha soudain un halètement de plaisir tandis qu'il se cambrait sous la décharge de plaisir qui l'envahissait. Il l'avait trouvé. Dès lors il s'appliqua à venir butter sur ce point précis, accélérant la cadence et la brutalité de leurs ébats.

Suzaku sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son propre sexe et le caresser avec intensité tandis qu'en lui, Lelouch se mouvait toujours plus vite toujours plus fort. Il sentait la libération proche et c'est dans un long et dernier râle qu'il se libéra sur leurs deux ventres, alors que Lelouch se déversait en lui dans une éruption de chaleur, avant de s'écrouler au-dessus de lui.

Lelouch eut juste assez de force pour se retirer et s'allonger au côté de celui qu'il considérait comme l'homme de sa vie et les couvrir tous deux avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

><p>-Est-ce que tu regrettes aujourd'hui ? demanda Lelouch.<p>

-Pas le moins du monde.

Il saisit son homme par la taille avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'ils s'étaient enfuis pour vivre enfin ensemble. Dans le secret. Parfois une ou deux personnes en qui ils avaient totalement confiance venait leur rendre visite à l'instar de Nunnaly, mais pas grand monde. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Plus besoin de partager leur âme sœur avec d'autres, ils ne vivaient que pour leur seul amour.

Oui, seulement

Lelouch ne vivait que pour Suzaku.

Et…

Suzaku ne vivait que pour Lelouch.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà, j'espère qu'au moins cette fic se termine bien au goût de tout le monde j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu trop idyllique enfin bon après vous me connaissez )<strong>

**Allez et vive le rose barba papa, le rose guimauve et le rose bubble-gum…**

**Et là j'ai envie de dire :**

**Tout est bien qui fini bien.**

**Allez à plus tout le monde, peut être dans une séquelle parlant de grossesse, de gamins et de problèmes d'éducation... ^^**


End file.
